Gone Away
by avatarsmylife
Summary: Kya and lin were inseperable but when they go away what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK **

Aang was sitting at his desk wondering why it was so quiet. He got up and walked into the hall. Tenzin was in his room as usual reading a book. " Hello Father" he said. " what is the problem?" Aang looked at him and said "have you seen your brother and sister?" "no, its been unusually quiet around here" As aang left he thought " they must be up to some thing." He walked into Kya and Bumis room. Then he went outside Bumi was crying under a tree. " Bumi, whats the matter?" "Lin came over and we were playing and me and lin got in a fight." "About what" Aang asked " About who has better parents" Aang sighed " Thats so silly" he thought to himself. Kya and Lin were best friends. You can not seperate them. Aang ran in side " KATARA KATARA, weve got a big problem Kya and Lin ran off. "Oh no" Katara said "Should we tell Toph" " ARE YOU KIDDING! SHED KILL US! they got Appa and the kids and left.

**Please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry my last chapter was so short. Disclaimer: I dont own ATLA or LOK**

"Lin, do you think this is a good idea." Kya said " Yeah, we'll be fine, I stopped by my moms metalbending school got us food, water and metalbendin armor." " But im not a metalbender nor an earthbeder"Kya said " got that covered" Lin remarked " See my Mom loves to be prepared, I know not like her but its true. She made armor for everyone. Me, you, your mom, your dad, Bumi and Tenzin, they all have something. You and your mom have water pouches, Bumi has swords, Sokka has an extra bommerang and a sword, Zuko of corse has broadswords, and loose fitting armor, because firebending involves alot of quick puches and jabs. tenzin got a foldable glider that teo made for me. Your dads got all of the above. Kya putt on her armor it was a blur with the water tribe insignia on it. I froze the water under us and we headed twords Republic City. They heard Appas growl and hurried up. when they got into republic City gaurds were there Lin blew out the wall and we got in. Kya was worried what was going to happen to them.

**Thanks to **

**Lin is amazing**

**for reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little bit longer. Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or LOK **

* * *

Aang was staring down at the water looking for the girls then he thought he saw two girls ice skiing across the lake but then he figured it was just a trick of his mind. Then Katara came up and put her arm on his shoulder and said whats the matter sweetie? "noting I thought I saw the girls but it was really nothing. Katara looked down and saw nothing.

* * *

Tenzin was peacefully reading a book with Bumi looking over his shoulder then all the sudden Bumi let out a small sigh, followed by a medium one, followed by 3 big ones. Tenzin turned around and said " what do you want BUMI?" " um I was just wondering if you might want to maybe play warrior with me, because I'm really down about Kya and Lin." " I guess but one game an that's it do you here me?" said Tenzin " yes yes yes" Bumi yelled Aang looked back and saw the boys playing and missed the days of playing airball with his friends before they were all wiped out. A tear came to his eye when a messenger hawk came in he opened up the pocket and read the letter it said

_Dear Aang, _

_ We haven't talked in a while me and Mai are in Republic City. We would love for you to come over and have some tea at the new location of the Jasmine Dragon at _

_6492 Republic Lane, Republic City Earth Kingdom 78296. _

_Toph and Lin will be there so will Sokka and Suki with there son Arishi, and our daughter Mayla. So if you would bring Kya, Tenzin, and Bumi. _

_ Your Firelord and Firelady,_

_ Zuko and Mai_

Aang turned around and said " Katara you might want to read this" When she finished she said " We need to find the kids, fast."

**Thanks for reviewing **

**Lin is Amazing**

**More coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is short I'm sorry hope you enjoy Disclamer: I don't own AtLA or LOK **

Once they got past the guards they went into Kyas favorite place to eat, Tishongs Tofu Hut. When the girls walked in they went up to the desk were Tishong was standing.

He said, "Kya, how are you. Where's your parents and siblings?"

" Um, they're not here right now, but my dad sent me here to pick up some rice noodles with tofu." Kya said slyly.

"Coming right up" said Tishong

When Tishong came back he said "That will be 5 yuans."

"Yeah, we don't have any money. But I'm sure my dad will be here soon to pay for it." Kya said

"Alright here's 2 orders of rice noodles with tofu."

"Thanks, see you later Tishong." yelled Kya as they ran off.

"Wow Kya, you really played him." Lin said in shock.

He's a personal friend and if my dad shows up he will most likley pay him you know him being the avatar and all.

They ate there tofu and noodles, except lin didn't eat her tofu

She said " don't you guys eat meat?"

"No my dads an airbender we don't eat meat and don't you feel bad for the animal that had to die. Said Kya.

"No, theyre delish" mumbled Lin

"Uh" said Kya

**Thanks for rieviewing**


	5. Chapter 5

**This ones the longest yet. Sorry I forgot to update. Disclaimer: I do not on ATLA or Lok**

Aang was thinking of places where kya would've gone and then it came to him "Tishongs Tofu Hut" of corse. He turned appa around when Katara asked

"Where are we going?"

"Kyas favorite place Tishongs Tofu Hut.

When they got there he walked up to Tishong and said

"Has Kya and her friend been here?"

"yes they left about 10 mins ago, they said you would pay for they're tofu that you sent them here." Aang gave Tishong 10 yuans incase they come back for him to send a messenger hawk and he would come and get the girls.

The next day Aang was going through his daily fan mail and he saw somthing that was nothing like fan maigot a messenge from Tishong. It said

_Dear Avatar Aang, _

_ I have the girls. They came in looking for a job. I told them they could have a job cleaning tables and washing dishes for 5 yuans an hour. You can come in and observe how they work in disguise. Im guessing you might want to see how your daughter would be if she didnt have you. And that night you can pick them up when theyre asleep. I overheard them talking and Kya said she really misses you and Master Katara. Then her friend said it will be alright Tishong will take care of us but you need to be aware that he probably told your dad so we can't stay for too long. _

_ From,_

_ Tishong _

He was going through more fan mail and came to one with mostly capital letter then he realized it was from Toph. It read.

_Dear my close friend Aang,_

_ I would just like to WHERES MY KID. SHE WAS AT YOUR HOUSE AND SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE HOME BY 3:00 IT'S THE NEXT DAY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS OR A SERIOUS BUTT KICKING IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE!_

_ Love, Toph_

Aang shook his head and said to Katara "we should've told Toph.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she said.

Toph sent me some mail wondering where Lin is. We have got to get them by the grand opening of The Jasmine Dragon. I'm going to send a letter to Zuko about Kya and Lin if he sees them before we are to pick them up a Tishongs tonight.

The letter says

_ Dear Zuko,_

_Kya and Lin are in the city we don't know where but there some where alone if you see them keep them with you until the opening. Be careful they're sneaky. Right now they're working a Tishongs to pick up some money I'm picking them up tonight. Don't try to get them. _

_ Sincerely, Aang_

Later that day

Aang walked into the shop with no beard and hair he completely covered his arrows with makeup Katara said he was unrecognizable.

Lin walked up to him and said "May I start you off with something to drink?"

Aang replied back in a deep voice "I will have an extra large glass of leechy juice."

When Lin cam back with the drinks she said " my names Lin Kya will be taking your order tonight."

Kya walked over to her dad not knowing it was her dad and said " may I please take your order?"

Aang said " I would like Tofu Fried rice please and a order of Tofu sea prunes to go please,"

"Coming Right up sir" Kya said

When his food came he ate it up and tried to get out of there before Kya or Lin Realized who he was. He paid them 10 yuans for his meal and left them a 10 yuan tip.

When he got back to they're house in Republic City Aang immediately took all of the make up and wigs off. He was just about to leave to get Kya when a messenger hawk flew in. The letter said

_Dear Aang _

_I went to Tishongs today to get some Leehy Juice for Mayla when somebody came up to me and said "Uncle Zuko? Is that you?" _

_I told her she and Lin should stay the night with Mayla at my palace and they agreed. So they're with me right now. Come over tomorrow to get them. _

_Love, Zuko_

Aang told Tenzin, Bumi,and Katara that Lin and Kya were at Zukos palace and we can pick them up before the grand opening. Now to right a letter to Toph explaining this.

Katara said " Already did I said

Dear Toph Lin and Kya ran away on who had better parents and now they're at Zukos I'll explain at the grand opening.

Love, Katara.

" That helped a ton. Thanks Katara" Aang replied.

**Thanks For Reveiwing**

**Lin Is Amazing**

**cuzam**

**Keep it up**


End file.
